Red Line Green Line
by hellonoelle
Summary: *AU* August 2018. Three months after the end of the Second Wizarding War. Three months since she made her brave and life-altering decision. She came to American university for a normal life and a chance to reset. But maybe she wasn't the only one.


**chapter 1**

"And this is where you'll find your room!" The chipper move-in attendant handed her the key as she walked up to the door. Room 429, top right corner of Addison Hall. She took the key and unlocked it with both nerves and excitement coursing through her veins.

For a first-year dorm, it wasn't too shabby. Nothing like the regal Gryffindor dormitories, of course, but then again her expectations had been much lower anyways after living in such a beautiful place. Either way, she was pleased as she stepped in for a better look around.

Her twin bed with a thin red mattress was to the right on the wall facing the window and her desk and shelf sat right next to it. What she assumed was her small dresser stood to the left, next to her roommate's desk and her bed across the wall in front of her. The view beyond was gorgeous, a beautiful neighbourhood garden just below. The closet had its doors open and seemed a bit small, but with the right organising, it should work just fine. She stood motionless with the gears ticking in her brain before she remembered she wasn't alone.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, Miss Granger," her attendant said with a smile, pushing the cart with her belongings into the room. "Your roommate should be up within the hour."

Hermione gave a bit of an embarrassed laugh for making the girl stand there and watch her think, and thanked her before shutting the door behind her, thankful for some long overdue alone time.

After the flight from London last night, Hermione had barely even slept in her hotel room as she'd tossed and turned with anxiety and hope for the new year. Most of the other witches and wizards from her year had stayed behind after the final battle, including Harry and Ron, who had just started their jobs in the Auror office of the Ministry this week. Some had gone off to university in the UK or in other countries, such as Luna who was now studying zoology somewhere in Sweden. Some just stayed back at home and spent time with their families after the chaos of the war. As far as she knew, she was the only one who came here. To America.

She had never been before, but upon doing some research she found the cute little campus she chose for her home. University of the Lake sat on a pretty little cutout in Chicago, near enough to the lake for an easy trip for some time reading in nature, and right by the downtown area so she could force herself to get out and have a 'normal' college experience. Normal. What a funny word. Part of the reason she'd come here was so she could maybe be normal, expanding her knowledge in a new place and getting to be a real young adult in a big city before going on to wherever and whatever her life had in store. Maybe subconsciously she also wanted to leave the war and the memories of loss and chaos behind for a little while. Whatever it was that brought her to this tiny room on the top floor of her new dorm, she realised she had zoned out from overthinking again and needed to get to work.

After maybe 45 minutes of unpacking, organising, and reorganising her minimal belongings, Hermione had a solid plan worked out. Her bed was made with her red and gold sheets and comforter, her England flag hung on the wall, and photos of Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and other dear friends alive and gone graced her desk shelves. She was beginning to work her way through the clothes when her door swung open and startled her.

A short energetic girl with curly red hair stood smiling in the doorway while pushing a cart like the one Hermione had in front of her. The girl immediately noticed Hermione's surprise and her face turned a look of apology.

"Sorry 'bout the scare," she said with a little laugh. "I can be a bit much sometimes, I guess."

As she pushed her cart into the room and reached out her hand with a friendly smile, Hermione's initial shock wore away and she felt a warm feeling in her chest. She liked this girl already. Se had heard horror stories of people with roommates that were mean or dangerous, but she had a good feeling about the perky redhead in front of her. Hermione reached out mand shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"What a sweet name," the girl said. "I'm Astrid Wellington, I'm from around Chicago. I can tell by your accent you're probably a UK girl yourself."

Hermione gave a small laugh and glanced back at her few medium sized boxes, feeling a little bit self-conscious next to Astrid's cart of multiple large tubs. She didn't have many things after being on the run for the last year and had only bought things for her dorm that would fit on the Muggle planes.

"Yes, just came in last night actually," she said. "I think I've got almost everything sorted out now so if you need any help—"

"Oh no worries at all! You go take a break." Astrid gestured towards the door and grabbed a bin from her cart. "I've got this under control and —" she lowered her voice and smirked, "— I think there's some fine looking fellows down the hall if you want to go scope out the options."

Hermione felt a blush creep up her cheeks and she shook her head, moving a box out of the way so she could step towards the door.

"I'm not sure the boys of Addison Hall are my first priority right now, but I'm going to have a look around the building," she said, waving goodbye to Astrid on her way out.

"Whatever you say," Astrid called after. "But beware—" she paused and Hermione turned around in the doorway "— I hear one of them's a Brit too."

Hermione chuckled to herself as she meandered down the old carpeted hallway. The LED lights from next to each wooden door shined bright even at 2pm, and now she had time to notice all the little decorations and details on the walls. Her section of the hall was decorated with an animal theme, with drawings of lions, birds, dolphins, and more pristinely taped to the wall. On each door were two safari hats with names on them, which Hermione assumed were the people inside. She thought of Luna out studying the animals in northern Europe and she felt her heart make a small twinge. Being in a new continent all alone had it's fun perks and new adventures awaiting, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of feeling alone.

She found the older-looking lounge in the middle of the floor, complete with 2 grey arm chairs, a table next to them with 4 wooden chairs for studying, and big windows facing out to see more of the beautiful garden. As she stepped in for a better look at the view, she thought about Astrid's words; were people really that interested in boys on the first day? Then again, she hadn't given much thought to romance in general since her and Ron broke things off back in May. They remained perfectly good friends, but after such a long and building relationship, it wasn't something she felt the need to jump right back into.

Nonetheless, she left the lounge and wandered down the other wing of the hall where the boys dorms all were to simply take it all in. She had chosen the co-ed floor so she might have a better chance at making friends like Ron and Harry, but she had a feeling other girls like Astrid might have had other motives.

Upon hearing loud rambunctious voices, Hermione stuck to the wall as a group of 3 brunette boys pushed past with carts, not paying her any mind.

"Oh yeah, I think he's a really cool guy," she heard the tallest of the three said as they pushed onwards. "We talked a little this week and he offered to bring me some things from London. He even offered to grab me the limited edition gym shoes they have there!" The other two gasped as the first boy pulled out a key from his pocket, turning his head back to talk. "I offered to pay him back, of course, and even though I am, he was like 'Simon, consider it my nice-to-meet-you gift'! Like, what guy offers to buy his roommate he hasn't met new shoes?"

Hermione was now a tad bit invested, not because of any romance possibility, but because there was another person from her home. Who seemed like a kind and generous person. She kept listening for any more information, thinking about how this might be a nice companion to have in case she was homesick.

"And his hair, you guys it's cool as fuck," Simon said as he pushed the key in the lock and turned. "I've never seen anyone with hair this white and blonde before. Might have to try it myself."

Hermione giggled quietly as she watched the other two start play arguing with Simon about how awful he would look before they took their own carts and continued down the hall. As Simon's door clicked shut behind him, she carefully walked up a few steps to take a look at his door and maybe grab the name of her new potential friend.

This wing of the hall was travel themed, with maps and airplanes a little more messily taped along the top areas of the walls. The door tags were what Hermione guessed were the flags of each person's country and a little photo of them, because every one in sight but the one next to Simon's had an American flag. She took a step forward to see the picture and read the name scrawled under the little UK rectangle and her breath caught in her throat.

No, there was no way. This must be a coincidence. Some bizarre coincidence.

The name she could talk herself out of. Maybe. But the photo of the tall blonde boy with a straight face dressed in all black by the London Eye was spot on.

She swallowed hard as her eyes froze again on the five little letters.

Draco.


End file.
